


Cuddle Buddy

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [66]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus comes over to take care of Tailgate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Buddy

Tailgate would have been having a long and rough night tonight being it the second night of her period.  She had been so busy at work and so tired yesterday that she hadn't even noticed it until she had woken up this morning, underwear stained and cramps setting in.  
  
Her cramps were really bad when she was caught off guard to not take painkillers right away.  It was so bad that she was still lying in bed in pain when she called out sick today.  It sucked because she knew the weekend was when Cyclonus liked to call her to his apartment to have sex.  He probably wouldn't be happy that she wouldn't be available for tonight... or the rest of the weekend.  She couldn't have sex with him while her vagina was shredding lining and blood.  
  
It only got worse from there when she got a call later that day from Cyclonus.  He was coming over and she needed to let him in.  She been in full blown panic mode, wondering how she could even begin to explain this and hope that it didn't piss him off enough to call off the little tryst that had going.  Perhaps if she offered to suck him off or something, he might not throw her away.  
  
But to her surprise, he wasn't as mad as she first thought he would be.  Sure, he had thought she had skipped today since it was Friday and called in sick.  But he somehow had seen how ragged she looked because after asking why, he almost immediately asked if she was ill.  
  
It had been embarrassing trying to explain she was on her period without actually saying it.  And she had been surprised when he had accepted that as the truth.  She was usually on top of her period and knew when to start taking painkillers the day before, so she often didn't miss work because of it.  
  
She apologized, knowing he was probably frustrated for not being able to have sex with her for the next week.  But before she could try to offer other ways of servicing him, he asked if he could spend the night.  She was so thrown off by the offer that she didn't have a chance to offer oral as she said yes.  She could only watch as he got ready for bed and waited for her to join him.  
  
It was odd spending the night in bed with Cyclonus without the sex.  He was usually still making her cum at this hour, but here they were, lying in bed with their clothes on and holding each other like a married couple.  It was both surreal and terrifying for Tailgate.  The truth was that it was hard for her to get a good night's sleep on the second day of her period.  It was literally at that time that it seemed like just about all the blood in her uterus came out and unless she woke up every three hours and changed her sanitary napkins and super absorbent tampon, she would ruin everything in the morning.  And after many sleepless nights and many ruined pajamas and sheets later, she had to resort to the adult diaper.  All the nights Cyclonus had to sleep over and it was the night she had to wear the diaper.  It was so humiliating.  If Cyclonus found out, he would surely dump her to find another sex partner.  
  
But as the night went on, she found it to be such a wonderful night.  Even though Cyclonus hadn't fallen asleep yet because of her (her cramps were bothering her again and the painkillers hadn't quite set in yet), he didn't stop snuggling with her.  She knew he did it after they had sex because she often wanted it, but it seemed so odd that he would be giving it when she hadn't even pleasured him.  Still, she did not complain.  Perhaps Cyclonus was just being considerate; he was always fair to everyone at the office.  
  
Tailgate didn't care.  Whatever the reason for him snuggling tonight, she would accept it.  His embrace was actually helping her bloatiness feel much better.  She thought the same for the cramps, but she didn't know if the painkillers were kicking in now or not.  But it still felt nice to have a warm embrace to snuggle into for tonight.  
  
And as she started to fall asleep, she could feel Cyclonus hold her closer.  Even though he was often cold and icy on the outside, he was such a big teddy bear when she slept with him.  And like one, she held him back too to snuggle against his chest one last time before her dreams took her away.  
  
This night would probably only be a one-time thing anyway.  Might as well enjoy it.


End file.
